


Five Times People Wished Slade Only Killed for Money

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-06
Updated: 2007-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times People Wished Slade Only Killed for Money

Addie Wilson was in the yard, her two sons running around while she watched them. The watching man sighted one more time, making sure he had the angle right. The younger boy was fond of hugging; if he waited, he could save a bullet and get two for one, then take out the older boy.

"Stupid." The voice makes the would-be sniper turn, right into a neck snapping kick. "Never hunt a man's pride." The soldier insured the sniper was dead. It wouldn't take much for him to get rid of the evidence, so as not to upset his family.

`~`~`~`~`

The man got off the phone, pleased with how well he had played off the mercenary company against the police forces searching for him. He stood up, walked into the john, took care of business still smiling, and returned…to feel a spike of pure fear rush through him. In his business, he knew of the Terminator. Everyone who dabbled outside the law heard of him eventually.

"You screwed my ex over."

"I…" The man stammered badly, trying to find the words to excuse what he had done.

A single, silenced gunshot.

"Bad business call." The mercenary calmly walked back out.

`~`~`~`~`

The boy in bright colors had gotten separated from his friends. A good fighter, quick with his wits, but simply outclassed in the weight department, as well as skill, this time. He was going to go down…and that did not fit the watcher's ideas of how things should happen. Not when he had plans specifically for this boy, this very impressionable child of skill.

A single shot, ringing through the air and echoing on the alley walls struck the brightly costumed boy. When his eyes blinked back open, his assailant was falling at his feet, dead from the well-placed shot.

`~`~`~`~`

It was not uncommon for a villain to run a mouth about 'bagging' a hero. Slade had heard a million and one tales. He rarely did more than shake his head and laugh about it, knowing the heroes in question never would.

But when talk turned to a particular petite crimefighter out of Gotham, it was different. He listened to the bragging about the blonde, and then slowly finished his drink to go wait.

A short time later, as the victim's blood spilled on dirty snow, Slade withdrew the blade.

"Just so you know, she's not even a real blonde."

`~`~`~`~`

"I had him." Rose angrily jerked her shirt up, trying to cover herself, the marks of where the much larger man had pawed her.

"I'm sure, my kitten." He walked around the body, eye hard and angry that he had not made the man suffer.

"Serious, Daddy, I had him…he would not have gotten any further!" She gave up, accepting his coat he held out to her.

"I have faith in you…but some things, a father is compelled to do for his precious daughter." At those words, Rose threw herself into his waiting arms, and let him take her home.


End file.
